


Street Corner Santa Part 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 3

## Street Corner Santa Part 3

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 3 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007 

* * *

Side Walk Santa Part 3 

Samantha faded and Mulder cried out "No!" 

Byers and Langley muttered together, until Byers said, "I think there is more to see, but we need more lights." 

Mulder went for his wallet and tossed several credit cards into Byers' lap, "Go get what you need." 

"It'll have to wait until morning, Mulder." Byers said, we need industrial lights and we cannot just go out and pick them up at Wall Mart." 

"Just let me see her again," Mulder asked and the Gunmen set up the lights and Samantha was there once more. This time Mulder smiled and said, "I'd forgotten some of the details, isn't that strange? I mean, I think about that night all the time." 

"Ah, memory is a great trickster," Frohike said. 

After Samantha giggled, Mulder got up and paced. "I'll leave the cube with you, but promise you won't look at anything without me." 

The Gunmen agreed and Frohike got out their old van and drove Mulder home. As Mulder got out of the van he said, "Do not tell anyone, Frohike, not Scully, not anyone." 

"Sure, Mulder, sure," Frohike said soothingly and drove off. 

Mulder dug out as many photographs that he had stashed in the apartment and stared at them all night, finally dozing off with a picture in his hand of the four family members laughing together at a picnic table, taken when Samantha was toddler and he was covered with sand and eating a bologna sandwich. It fell from his relaxed hand and when he woke early the next morning, the first thing he did was step on it and it tore because there was some small junk from the night before still on the floor. Mulder picked it up, the small holes from some screws that were on the floor, had pierced his parent's faces, but he and Samantha were still there, unharmed and untouched. "God," Mulder, who never prayed said, "Please let me find her, let me hold her, she is my heart." 

He showered and dressed, decided to bring a box of donuts with him to the Gunmen for breakfast and walked quickly to the shops at the end of his street. He bought two dozen donuts and a large coffee, hailed a cab and went back to see his friends. 

They were ready and waiting, overcooked scrambled eggs stuck to a pan in the kitchen. They greeted Mulder, fell on the donuts as if they were starving and asked Mulder to sit in a chair. They had built a small enclosed area out of plywood painted black. The cube sat on a small stand in the center and there was an array of lights that would do to light the entire opera house at the Met arranged within and attached to the inside of the small area. 

"Are you ready?" Byers asked. 

Mulder took a deep breath, "I've been ready for twenty years, he replied. 

The lights hurt his eyes, but there was Samantha, once more in her pajamas, but after the giggle there was a quick 360 degree vista of medical equipment and beds and then she came back into focus. She was a little older now, maybe ten or so. "Fox," She asked, "why don't you come to see me? I ask daddy every week and momma on Saturdays every month. They say you are in school in Paris, but I don't think I believe them anymore. I don't like it here anymore. It was fun at first; we had special school classes with all kinds of guessing games and video games that were being tested before anyone else ever saw them. They would give us a shot and we would become smarter and smarter, but some of the others got sick and they took them away. They said they were letting them go home, but they have a hospital here, so I don't know why there didn't cure them right here." 

She paused for breath and looked around her fearfully, "Daddy has changed so much, Fox. He doesn't stop them from making me be in a hospital bed and have operations. He can stop them, they all listen to him, but he never does. I'm scared, Fox, because I can never tell what they did to me and I feel weird and sort of sick all the time. Please come." 

Another vista of a medical facility was shown and Samantha was back, a teenager, skin and bones with haunted eyes. "Fox," She whispered, "I hope you see these films someday. I think now that you never knew what happened to me. Daddy and some other men in suits have us here for experiments. They are trying to make us into something else, I don't know what, but it's like a cartoon when normal people become super somethings and change the world. I think I will die soon; lots of others have died already. I am not scared, Fox, I don't want to hurt anymore and Momma comes and cries, but she never tells me anything. I pray everyday that you are not in a place like this one and that you are free and in school and playing baseball. Maybe you even have a girlfriend by now and don't stare at Nancy Miller all the time." She smiled grimly, blew him a kiss and her figure vanished. 

All went black, for a few moments, Byers said, "Wait!" and there was a vista shot of Mulder's parent's summer home, yard and path down to the beach. Samantha was sitting in a wheel chair, almost unrecognizable. Her beautiful hair had been chopped off and left in uneven clumps. She was about sixteen, which would have been the same time frame as when Mulder was at Oxford. She was so thin, she was almost transparent, it was obvious that she no longer was entirely human; her eyes swam with a dark viscous liquid, obscuring them from time to time, the IV was dripping green liquid into her arm and her lips were no longer pink and plump, but tinged green and thin, almost snarling. 

"Fox," She whispered in a rough unused voice. "There are aliens here, on earth, in the United States. All of us have been in an experiment to make hybrids of aliens and humans, you will think I am crazy, but I am not, just very, very tired. I just saw momma for the first time in three years and daddy does not ever talk to me at all, like I am already dead. The men who do the experiments, some of them are human and some of them just look human, but they are not. I cannot figure out how dad fits in, sometimes he is in charge and sometimes he is very drunk and the other men make him shut up. They brought me here to finally die, I am too damaged for anymore experiments. I was glad to see mom one more time, I hope she will tell you everything and you can go to the Army or the President or somewhere and make them stop doing these tests on people. I love you and I have never stopped believing that you would help me if you knew what was happening. Don't forget me, brother, please do not forget me." 

A vista of the ocean, a thin path full of leaves and brambles with a small graveyard at the end of it there were many graves, most of them with new or almost new headstones, the camera panned the names and ended with Samantha Mulder, September 1, 1991. 

The hologram vanished and everyone was silent and the room was dark. Finally, after a long silence, Langley said, "I bet we can find that cemetery and see who and what is actually buried there." 

Mulder looked into the dark corners of the small enclosure. "She has been gone before I even started to look for her." 

Frohike said in bell like tones, "Vengeance is best served cold, Mulder. I think you've got them now." 

"Has it been worth it?" Mulder whispered. 

Byers laid a hand on Mulder's shoulder, "Truth is always worth it." 

Mulder sighed and closed his eyes, the Gunmen made fresh coffee and brought him a cup well spiked with brandy and two very sweet donuts. "Eat," Langley said, "We have a lot of work to do." 

Mulder took a sip, coughed for a moment and said "Yes, we have work to do." 

**END PART 3**

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 3**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 3**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **7k**  |  **12/26/07**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
